Olympic Tweets
by Lita515
Summary: Just a short fluff PruAus I wrote in honor of the olympics. No, its not accurate I'm sorry. But its mainly based around a twitter battle anyway and the haters that hate LGTB rights. Just my statement against it. As stated, its PruAus.


Focus. Finesse. The chill of the air, the sound of blade on ice. This was the life of a figure skater. This was the life Gilbert Beilschmidt had adapted to after the dissolution of his country. He picked up on the old hobby and quickly became an athlete. Now, all his training all his practice. The sweat, bumps, and bruises. It all came down to this moment. As he glided across the arena, the olympic rings painted in the ice, he counted down in his head. 'Three... Focus.' He began to pick up speed as he came closer to the center. 'Two... Finesse.' He was racing towards the rings now, the brilliant smile on his face hiding the inner-focus. 'One... Fly.' He took off, leaping into the air as he started to spin. A quadruple axel. Never before had it been pulled off and the entire stadium seemed to hold it's breath. One turn, two, three. He was nearing the ice again. Four! His blade met the ice and the crowd roared. He finished his routine, it was the best he had ever performed. To him it was perfect. The german crowd was on their feet as he looked up from his ending stance. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Gilbert Beilschmidt!" The commentators annouced his name in three different languages as he skated to the edge and stepped off the ice. His coach took him back to where he was to wait for the scores. He was met by a familiar, smiling, Austrian face. Roderich Edelstein. His best friend. His boyfriend. He greeted him with a tight warm embrace. Roderich was competing in alpine skiing this year. He was the reason Gilbert had even started skating again. The reason he was here. "You did it, Gil! You got the silver!" Roderich seemed more excited than Gilbert himself. His scores were given and it was true. He'd won the medal. Gilbert grinned and caught Roderich as the brunet leapt into his arms. Then, before anyone could stop them, Roderich kissed the albino smack on the lips, and that, is what landed them where they were tonight.

After the ceremony where Gilbert was presented with his medal the two had returned to their room in the athlete's village. They'd showered and were now snuggled up together on the bed. In a strange turn of events Gilbert was reading whilst Roderich was on twitter. The internet had exploded with videos of their kiss. It was rather embarrassing but neither of them really cared at the moment. They were happy. Sadly some of the people on twitter weren't. Haters were all over the place make rude and straight up cruel comments about their relationship. Most saying they shouldn't have been allowed to compete at all. This annoyed Roderich but then he came across a particularly irritating group of people. They were attacking Gilbert in particular and had gone so far in their desperate search for flaws as to start commenting on his albinism. The more Roderich read the angrier he got. How dare they attack his lover with such hateful remarks! He was shaken from his thoughts when Gilbert spoke. "I haven't seen heathen in a while." He commented. Roderich hadn't noticed Gilbert reading over his shoulder. The Prussian acted as if the remarks didn't bother him anymore but Roderich knew they did. "I am going to give them a piece of my mind." Roderich said and began typing out a sharp reply. "Roddy, don't. They aren't worth the time." Gilbert said. The albino gave Roderich's arm a gentle nudge and taking the hint Roderich wrapped it around the albino's shoulders. "They may not be, but you are." Roderich told him, now typing one handed. His other hand came to rest on soft silver hair as he pulled Gilbert's head down to lie on his chest. Gilbert sighed but knew better than to argue. Instead he got comfortable, putting his arms around Roderich and getting as close as he possibly could. "Alright. But I want to watch." He said. Roderich couldn't help but smile and he stroked Gilbert's hair softly as he battled it out with all the haters. Every now and then Gilbert would let out one of his cute little giggles that only Roderich got to hear as he read the comments following one of Roderich's quips. Soon enough the Austrian had outsmarted, and out-sassed all of them and they dropped the subject. "There. I think they get the message." Roderich said with a triumphant smirk. Gilbert smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're the best, Roddy." He said. "Only for you, love." Roderich said before turning to place a soft, sweet kiss on the Prussian's soft lips. Gilbert returned the kiss just as softly. Roderich then closed the laptop and set it on the bedside table. "We'd best get some sleep now. I still have to compete tomorrow." He said. They adjusted so they were laying down. Gilbert's head still rested softly on his chest. "You're gonna take the gold. I just know it." Gilbert said. Roderich smiled and pulled the covers over them. He resumed stroking Gilbert's hair as he switched the lights off and he continued doing so until he could hear the Prussian's breath change signaling that he'd fallen asleep. "Gute nacht, mein liebe." Roderich murmured before he too fell asleep.


End file.
